FNaF High (Security Guard Edition)
by DefinitelyNotBehindYou
Summary: The guards from your favorite series of games are goin' to high school! 'Cause that's not going to end horribly :D Rated T for suggestive themes and slight use of swear words later on...


Miss Scmidt: Oh Miiiiiikey, time to get up for your first day as a Sophomore!

Mike: Yeah yeah yeah, I'm gettin' up!

Mike groaned as he rolled out of his bed. It took almost every bit of will power he had to not use swear words. He wished he would have just fallen into a permanent sleep from which he could never wake up. He hated school. Hated it with a passion. He hated doing any ounce of work at all whatsoever. Hated all work with a passion. He hated a lot of things. Hated a lot of things with a passion. He even hated his mother occasionally. And because of that, he even hated himself. With a passion... This was Mike Schmidt.

Alarm Clock: BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-

Jeremy slams his fist down on the alarm clock to get it to shut up. He reluctantly got up with dread. He didn't want to go back to school. There were WAY to many people at school. He didn't like it. Not at all. He did exceptionally well in school, however. Miss Fitzgerald's Straight A student! He didn't know what the big deal was, though. It wasn't really that hard. What he REALLY wasn't looking forward to, though, was all the girls. For whatever reason they always seemed to like him. He didn't know why, but they would always look at him in weird ways and pass him little notes asking him out. The really confident ones would ask him directly and because he was so shy he would just walk away. That doesn't stop them, though. It never does. He just wants to get through school so he can focus all his time on his drawing and painting and such. It was one of the few things about school he LOVED. Art Class... This was Jeremy Fitzgerald.

Fritz looked at his clock to see it read: 5:40AM. Almost time for school. He was on the verge of exhaustion. He spent all his time on the internet rather than sleeping. No time for sleep... he didn't need sleep. He had internet stuff to do. He wasn't worried. Even if he fell asleep in class (which he always does), it won't matter. He'll still get his As and Bs on that report card. He already knew everything he needed to know. He didn't even have to go to school... well, according to the LAW he did. Pffft, whatever... he lazily removed himself from the computer screen and got himself ready for school... This was Fritz Smith.

Alarm Clock: BEEP BEEP BEE-

Vincent got up and turned off the alarm clock casually... no need to rush. He got up and dusted himself off. He was excited to go to school. Not because of what there was to DO at school, but because there was an elementary school not to far from the school he was going to... so many little children to see... he didn't hesitate to get himself ready for school. He was sure to finish before his next-door neighbor, Scott did. He rushed to his window and got out his binoculars. He thanked the God he didn't believe in for Scott never remembering to close his window as he watched him undress. "One Day..." he thought to himself. "You will be mine..." …... This was Vincent.

Alarm Clock: BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP B-

Scott had clumsily shut off his alarm and checked the time, groaning with disappointment when he realized he was going to have to get up. He didn't mind going to school or even school itself, but he wished he wouldn't have to get up so early... seriously, 5:40AM?! Why so early?! Why not, like, 5:40PM!? He sighed as he began to get ready for school, not noticing his neighbor watching him through the window... again -_- …... this was Scott... A.K.A "Phone Guy"

Alarm Clock: BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

Andrew quickly shut off his alarm and got up, dreading it. "Alright..." he sighed. "Let's do today..." he got himself ready and had to rush out to the bus stop after spending too much time in the shower... again. He didn't wanna go back to school. It always seemed more like a chore than anything. He liked it when the school gave him the option to be creative with his work... but he HATED homework! He noticed something different about the bus stop... something he wasn't quite familiar with... his eyes widened when he realized there was a new person at the bus stop... in fact, there were many! He never saw these people before, and it frightened him.. He just hoped none of them would sit with him on the bus... speaking of the bus, it was making it's way down the street... This was Andrew Michael Ernst.

 **Just a preview of a new project-thing I'm working on... yeah, I tossed this around in my head for a LONG time... but I decided to go through with it! And no, I'm not letting this go. So far This and Late Night are my two main "Definitely Going To Finish" stories. Feel free to let me know what you think! This preview is literally giving small introduction to each character INCLUDING myself! ('Cause, you know, I don't have an ego!) Anyways, It's... *checks clock* 1:30AM as I type this, so G'night! Or whenever you're reading thi- BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE! …... *clears throat* s-sorry... uhh, if you found ME, then chances are you found me through another user by the name of PokeMason... but if SOMEHOW ya haven't... then go check 'im out! He makes some great FNaF stories, and that includes one that puts the FNaF animatronics in middle school (my "idea" sound familiar now?). Soooo yeah! T-that's about all I have to say... B-b-bye!**

Mike: Jesus you're shy 0_0

Me: Heh heh, y-yeah...


End file.
